It's Not Cold Anymore
by RELAX-3
Summary: one-shot attempt at fluff. first story in 7 years, people, so read with caution. it might suck. summary on the inside. Rated T for guy/guy kissing, just to be safe.


This is the first fic I've written since I was about 13 so bear with me on this one.

A small one-shot between Kurt and Blaine doing the "Baby, It's Cold Outside" duet. my take on it.

Oh and Kurt might be OOC but that's because I'm giving this a shot without doing proper research. Italics is for when Kurt sings, bold for when Blaine sings and bold italics when it's the both of them. also, i tried to make it as fluffy as possible...I've never actually written one of these in my mature state o_O (lol mature...funny...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters or the song Baby, It's Cold Outside.

KURT'S P.O.V

As we sat in the auditorium of Dalton Academy, I couldn't help thinking about what brought me here in the first place. The bullying...the constant torment. And all from a boy that just wanted my attention. He wrote me a letter saying that if anyone ever found out he kissed me, I wouldn't be going into a dumpster in one piece anymore. I was so shaken up that I blurted it out to my father during Friday dinner. He requested that I was immediately transferred to a better school so I told him about this place and here I am...

Not to mention the incredibly cute boy that helped persuade me.

"Hey," Blaine said, snapping me out of my revere. "What's on your mind?" He squatted in front of my seat, holding on to the arm rests for support. "Nothing! It's...nothing." I said, trying to stray away from the topic he so desperately wanted to talk about. His brown eyes pierced my blue ones and I was forced to talk. "Fine!" I had exclaimed, jumping up from my seat, causing Blaine to fall backwards. He looked at me as if I was crazy...and I am. Just not Sue Sylvester crazy... I started pacing about the auditorium. "I was just thinking about...what led me to come here. The constant taunting and pushing into lockers and throwing me into dumpsters...all by a guy who just wanted my attention! And then to threaten my life..." "But you're here now! You're safe!" Blaine said, reassuringly. "I know..." I replied, sighing heavily. "Besides," Blaine went on, "it's Christmas time! There's no reason to be so down and out. And look! It's starting to snow!" Blaine had walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtain.

I just couldn't grasp the holiday spirit, even though the cutest boy in the world is standing with me telling me that it's starting to snow. I loved the snow but...something's missing.

"I have to go." I suddenly blurted out. "What? Why?" Blaine asked. "I miss my father. And my friends. I haven't seen them all in weeks." I made a move for the side exit but Blaine beat me to it. "No way! You can't go! I enjoy spending all this time with you and it's Christmas and...and...it's too cold out there!" I smirked and started to hum and sing one of my favorite Christmas songs, hoping he'd catch on.

"_I really can't stay"_

He looked at me with a puzzled look. My eyes told him to sing the next line.

"Oh!" He said, finally realizing what I was doing. He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little bit. Why is he so cute?

"**...but baby it's cold outside"**

"_I've got to go away"_

"**...but baby it's cold outside"**

I started to walk away, but Blaine was right behind me. I turned around to see his hand outstretched towards me. I fold my arms across my chest and proceed.

"_This evening has been"_

"**been hoping that you'd drop in"**

"_So very nice"_

"**I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"**

Blaine reached for my hands, but I turned my back on him once more. This "playing hard to get" thing could become really useful.

"_My mother will start to worry"_

"**beautiful, what's your hurry?"**

What?

"_My father will be pacing the floor"_

"**listen to that fireplace roar"**

"_So really I'd better scurry"_

"**beautiful, please don't hurry"**

That's the second time he's done that. I know it's a line in the song, but I can't help but wonder if that's what he really thinks about me. I turned back around, unfolding my arms and put my hand out for him to take.

"_but maybe just a half a drink more"_

Blaine smiled widely, took my hand and pulled me towards him. **"put some records on while I pour"**

"_The neighbors might faint"_

"**baby it's bad out there" **

He slipped his free arm around my waist and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. Damn you, vibrant outward emotion!

"_say, what's in this drink?"_

"**no cabs to be had out there"**

I put my free arm around his neck and we started to dance in a very ballroom-esque manner. Round in circles down the aisle towards the front of the auditorium.

"_I wish I knew how"_

"**Your eyes are like starlight now"**

"_to break this spell"_

"**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"**

I blushed again and looked down at my feet, but quickly regained my composure. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes, I proceeded with the song.

"_I ought to say no, no, no sir" _while I playfully smiled at him. I could get used to this...

"**mind if I move in closer?"**

"_at least I'm gonna say that I tried"_

"**what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"**

"_I really can't stay"_

I pulled away from him, walking towards the same door I tried to leave from, but this time I knew he would stop me from going anywhere.

"**oh baby don't hold out"**

Blaine was now on bended knee in front of me. I could swear I've had a dream like this before, only you'd have to replace Blaine with a shirtless Finn and a Tiffany engagement ring.

"_**Baby it's cold outside"**_

I turned to the door and put my right hand knob. _"I simply must go"_

Blaine grabbed my left arm and tugged it towards him **"...but baby it's cold outside"**

"_The answer is no"_

"**...but baby it's cold outside"**

I pulled my arm gently out of Blaine's grasp and walked up the aisle we had come from. He followed me, still interested in finishing the song and hopefully still interested in my presence. The window we were looking out of before still had it's curtains drawn back. The window was frosty and the wind was blowing hard, now.

"_your welcome has been"_

"**how lucky that you dropped in"**

Blaine came up from behind me as I was looking out the window and wrapped both arms around my waist. I jumped, completely not expecting him to do that. Again with the cute! Why?

"_so nice and warm"_

"**look out the window at that storm"**

He pointed towards the window as it violently shook due to high wind gusts. I broke free from his grasp once more and proceeded to the entrance of the auditorium. I turned around and looked at him. His eyes looked hazed over...as if he was having a daydream of sorts. Hello! I'm trying to sing with you!

"_my sister will be suspicious"_

"**gosh, your lips look delicious"**

I tried to ignore this statement and kept going with the song: _"my brother will be there at the door"_

"**waves upon the tropical shore" **

"_my maiden aunt's mind is vicious"_

He grabbed my hand and stared directly into my eyes.

"**gosh, your lips are delicious"**

I blushed like I've never blushed before. A big smile found it's way to my lips, as well.

"_but maybe just a cigarette more"_

"**never such a blizzard before"**

I started walking towards the double doors that had a glowing green EXIT sign above them. I felt Blaine's eyes staring at me, as if he were burning a hole in my Dalton blazer.

"_I've gotta get home"_

"**but baby you'd freeze out there" **

"_say, lend me a coat?"_

"**it's up to your knees out there"**

I turned and put my left hand on his cheek. He grabbed it with both hands and closed his eyes.

"_you've really been grand"_

"**I thrill when you touch my hand"**

"_but don't you see?"_

He dropped to his knees, grabbing both of my hands, pleading with me once more.

"**how can you do this to me?"**

"_there's bound to be talk tomorrow"_

"**think of my lifelong sorrow"**

"_at least there will be plenty implied"_

I looked away from him and started to think of the possibilities...

"**if you got pneumonia and died"**

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head _"I really can't stay"_

Blaine stood up. **"get over that old out"**

He put his hands on my face as he looked in my eyes. I wasn't really sure what to do with my own hands, so I left them limp at my sides. His gaze shifted to my lips.

"_**Baby it's cold, Baby it's cold outside"**_

And then he kissed me. It wasn't intense or rough like the one I had gotten from Karofsky several weeks prior, but soft and sweet, just as I had hoped my first real kiss would be like. I pulled away and looked up, thanking whatever was up there, and noticed something funny. There was mistletoe hanging from the frame of the double doors. I cocked my head to the side a bit and looked back at Blaine who was grinning. "Does that one count?" he smoothly asked. I swooned on the inside and bit my lip. The third blush of the day was creeping up on my cheeks as I nodded and smiled at the curly headed, brown eyed boy staring lovingly into my blues. "Did you plan this?" I asked, entirely curious about the situation. "The mistletoe? Yes." Blaine responded. "The song, however, was all your idea. Do you still want to go home?" I shook my head and went in for another kiss, which was graciously accepted by Blaine's soft lips.

Suddenly, it doesn't seem so cold anymore...

okay...i don't think that was TOO awful but...i'm also really hard on myself. but any sort of criticism is welcome. i apologize once more for Kurt being OOC, if he's really that OOC. also, let me know if i should write more fanfiction. if not, i'll stop right here and never do it again. =D thanks for your time, guys.


End file.
